The increased popularity of electronic books has opened the door to a variety tools and techniques to facilitate effective use of the technology. Innovations related to electronic books have assisted users in areas such as portability, accessibility, and navigability. However, functionalities directed to improving learning experiences have been somewhat limited. In harnessing the processing power of modern computing, electronic books may be presented in a structured fashion for accommodating the information processing preference of students.